1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to composite plastic and paperboard lids and, more particularly, to a dispensing opening for same.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,611; 496,209; 3,159,303; 3,159,304; 3,163,317; 3,187,930; 3,200,985; 3,239,112; 3,251,503; 3,257,022; 3,281,007; 3,282,477; 3,300,081; 3,314,569; 3,335,899; 3,407,957; 3,415,404; 3,415,412; 3,419,181; 3,434,620; 3,458,080; 3,459,315; 3,499,572; 3,532,248; 3,624,789; 3,661,306; 3,836,039; 3,927,795; 3,981,412; 4,087,018; Austrian Pat. No. 277860; Swiss Pat. Nos. 453117; and 463986.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a composite plastic and paperboard lid having a pivoted tab for separating a portion of the paperboard from the plastic to form a dispensing opening.